thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
John Gibson (ice hockey, born 1993)
| birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 201 | ntl_team = USA | position = Goaltender | catches = Left | league = NHL | team = Anaheim Ducks | draft = 39th overall | draft_year = 2011 | draft_team = Anaheim Ducks | career_start = 2013 | career_end = }} John Gibson (born on July 14, 1993) is an American professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was ranked first among North American goaltenders in both the NHL Central Scouting Bureau's preliminary and midterm rankings for the 2011 NHL Entry Draft and was drafted 39th overall by Anaheim. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career On June 24, 2011, John was drafted in the second round, 39th overall, at the 2011 NHL Entry Draft by the Anaheim Ducks. Prior to his selection (while still playing with the USA Hockey's National Team Development Program), he committed himself to playing college ice hockey at the University of Michigan which competes in NCAA's Division I in the Big Ten Conference, for the upcoming 2011–12 season. On July 27, 2011, he opted out of his agreement with Michigan to instead play major junior ice hockey for the Kitchener Rangers of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). Professional Playing Career On April 19, 2013, John made his professional debut with the Norfolk Admirals, the American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate of the Anaheim Ducks, playing 40 minutes in relief. On April 7, 2014, at the age 20 years and 297 days, John made his first NHL start for the Ducks following an injury to goaltender Frederik Andersen. Making 18 saves for a shutout, he earned his first NHL win, a 3–0 victory over the Vancouver Canucks. In doing so, John became the youngest NHL goaltender to record a shutout in his NHL debut since the Buffalo Sabres' Daren Puppa (at the age of 20 years & 223 days) performed the feat in the 1985–86 season. John made his Stanley Cup playoff debut with the Ducks in Game 4 of the Western Conference Semifinal against the Los Angeles Kings. On May. 10, 2014, John registered a shutout on 28 shots and was named first star of the game. Jonas Hiller (whom John started over) was the last goaltender prior to Gibson to record a shutout in his Stanley Cup playoff debut. The Ducks would win Game 5 at home 4-3 but would lose Games 6 and 7 by scores of 2-1 and 6-2, respectively, with Gibson being pulled in Game 7 after allowing 4 goals on 18 shots With the departure of Jonas Hiller via free agency, the Ducks announced that both Frederik Andersen and John would compete for the number one starting job for the 2014–15 NHL season. John seemed to have performed well enough in the preseason to start opening night against the Pittsburgh Penguins (his hometown team) in which he stopped 33 of 39 shots en route to a 6-4 loss. With Andersen starting off the season strong, John was sent to Norfolk for a weekend to gain some playing time. Afterwards, he was recalled by the Ducks. John would return and would win 2 starts and lose 1, which included a shutout of the Chicago Blackhawks. Unfortunately, he injured his groin while warming up before a game against the Colorado Avalanche. John was estimated to miss 6-8 weeks, thus giving Andersen total control of the number one job. After coming off injured reserve, he would spend time of with Norfolk. Injuries and illnesses kept John in and out of the lineup and in 11 games overall, he posted a record of 6–3–2 with a 2.07 goals against averages and a save percentage of .935% When Andersen went down with an injury and after the team signed Ilya Bryzgalov, John was recalled. When Andersen returned, the two goalies would rotate in and out of the crease with Gibson at one point being considered as the starter down the stretch with Andersen struggling a bit. Overall, Gibson would post up a record of 13–8 with a 2.60 goals against average and a save percentage of .914%. He did not see a single minute of play during the Ducks postseason run, in which they fell to the eventual Stanley Cup Champions, Chicago Blackhawks in seven games With the off-season acquisition of Anton Khudobin, rumors sparked of John being traded elsewhere, which was promptly put down by Ducks general manager Bob Murray. On September 21, 2015, the Ducks announced that they signed him to a three-year contract extension, worth reportedly $6.9 million. John began the 2015–16 season with the new AHL club San Diego Gulls. When Andersen had the flu, he was recalled on November 24 and started when the Flames met the Ducks in which the Ducks won 5-3. John started for the next 9 games posting a 4–4–1 record. On January 6, 2016, it was announced that he was selected to his first All-Star Game. On June 22, 2016, he (along with Frederick Andersen) won the William M. Jennings Trophy at the 2016 NHL Awards. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play During the 2012–13 season, John was selected to represent the United States at the 2013 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. He was the team's primary goaltender throughout the championship, registering a .955 save percentage and a 1.36 goals against average (GAA) in seven games for the eventual gold medal winners. His save percentage led all goaltenders in the tournament and he was named as the tournament's best goaltender. He was also named to the tournament All-Star Team, as well as named the tournament's most valuable player. He also won a bronze medal at the 2013 IIHF World Championships with Team USA's senior squad, posting a 1.56 GAA and .951 save percentage in the tournament. Accolades Category:1993 births Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Anaheim Ducks draft picks Category:American ice hockey goaltenders Category:USA Hockey National Team Development Program players